Where there is snow and ice, there are vehicles that become covered in snow and ice. Drivers are encouraged to completely remove any snow and ice from their vehicles prior to beginning their travels. All too often, however, the job of clearing the snow and ice is only half finished when the vehicle gets underway. Drivers may be in a hurry to get to their destination. Drivers may be unable to reach all portions of their vehicle. A layer of compact snow or ice may be missed if the top layer of loose snow was removed. As a result, drivers often clear the windshield and one or more windows, leaving some snow and ice sitting on the hood, trunk and especially the roof of their vehicles.
Every winter the National Transportation Safety Board warns of the dangers of packed ice on vehicle roofs causing hazardous situations. As the vehicle warms up and as the sun heats the paint on the vehicle, melting can occur. The layer of melted water reduces the friction between the vehicle and the snow or ice that was not removed by the driver. The remaining snow and ice is then able to slide relative to the vehicle. As the vehicle brakes, momentum causes the ice to slide forward, often down the windshield, potentially blocking the driver's view or damaging the hood of the vehicle. As the vehicle accelerates, momentum causes the ice to slide back, often dropping off the rear of the vehicle, possibly into the path of a trailing vehicle, which itself may become damaged.
There is a need for a system that is able to assist with the retention of snow and ice left on the top of a vehicle to help prevent the risk of damage that may result from the leftover snow and ice sliding around or being thrown from the vehicle during travel.